What Happens With Weed
by Whatever Crap Comes Out
Summary: A multi-fandom fanfiction, written by the lovely people of PPAP, including me, Bri, Susan, Lia, and Bailey. It has basically every fandom, so yeah. Plot: Things get weird when the Glee Club smiles weed... Rated T because its cray cray.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So me and my friends in a Chatzy RP had the crazy idea to write a fanfiction together. This was the result. Enjoy!)**

Once upon a time, a Glee Club meeting was going on. Will Schuester passed out weed to everyone.

"Is this even legal?" Rachel asked, staring at the joint.

"Shut up, Rachel." Santana said, taking a drag.

Soon, everyone was high, and then Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski came in the room and started fucking. So did Hunter and Sebastian.

"WOAHHHHH I'M HIGH HUR DUR." Finn shouted, hitting his head on the ceiling because he's a tree, y'know? Then Finn turned toward Mr. Shue and slapped him across the face. "STOP HITTIN ON MAH WOMAN YOU PEDOPHILE!"

Then Cosmo and Wanda poofed in and granted Finn the wish to fuck Rachel.

The Tardis was spiralling out of control, and ended up crashing into the choir room. Inside the Doctor was yelling "Oh no no no", holding onto the console as it destroyed the building and he sighed once it had settled onto the ground. Parting the doors he peaked to see shocked faces, high he could tell as he sniffed the air to find freshly baked weed cookies.

"Sorry about that, I'm the Doctor" He stepped out, Blaine's eyes shone up as the man always loved to wear bow ties

"Where did you get that bow tie?" Blaine yelled as high as a kite and started moaning, as he felt it up.

Wanda stood floating in the air with her tiny wings, looking down at the others.

"Foolish children." She said, holding onto her small, round baby, Poof. She looked around for a sight of her husband, Cosmo. Though she didn't much expect to find him any place, as he was one of the children himself. She huffed, when she found him eating a weed cookie with none other than Kenny from Southpark.

"Cosmo!" She shouted, smacking the cookie out of his hand. "How dare you, you bastard!"

Suddenly a wild Dean and Sam Winchester burst into the choir room. They looked at all the teenagers, high as a fucking kite.

"Wait a minute..this isn't the place for our next job. DEAN, DAMMIT, YOU DIDN'T MAP IT CORRECTLY," Sam scolded, turning to his incredibly sexy brother.

Dean shrugged and grabbed a weed cookies. "Who cares, we get free food."

Sam glared and observed the room, particularly interested in the gay couple known as Klaine fucking in the corner. He grabbed Dean's hand and ripped off his clothes. "COME ON DEAN LETS FUCK."

Dean replied with "OKAY" and then the brothers started fucking in the middle of the choir room.

Then Doug Dimmadome came but exploded because just because.

Kyman stopped fucking, and Kyle looked adoringly at Cartman.

"I love you, Cartman!" He said.

"Shut up, you stupid Jew slut." Cartman said before kissing Kyle again.

Then, Otto, the bus driver from The Simpsons, drove his bus into the choir room. He ran Kenny over, carefully avoiding Wanda. He then hit Finn, but didn't kill him.

"Aw, shiet!" Otto said. "I hit a tree, bro!"

"YOU KILLED KENNY!" Stan shouted, while sitting there like a douchebag.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle screamed out, at Cartman (because he just made Kyle orgasm).

Then Hunter went into labor, and gave birth to Draco Malfoy, who then pulled an apple out of his vagina, and baby Elly. Baby Elly then started fucking Tonks' baby, Skylar.

Just then Bryon and David suddenly appeared in the room and saw Bryon's ex. "HEEEY MONTYYY!" Bryon shouted.

"Whaaat. I'm Neal. Neal Caffrey." And he showed his amazimg smile.

"Whatever. Wanna fuck?"

Neal nodded. "Sure! How about a threesome! You and David?" Then they all fucked.

The Doctor looked at this and shook his head. "This is chaos, humans seem to be weirder than aliens" He paused, and In burst Captain Jack.

"DOCTOR" he yelled pulling the man into a tight hug while his crew followed him behind.

Blaine pushed Captain Jack out of the way to take the Doctors Bow tie. He ran off grinning and screaming "MY PRECIOUS " but was made to shut up by Kurt when he kissed him. Klaine ended up fucking infront of everyone because it was all turning into one big orgy, and they wanted to show who could do it better and decided to have a moaning contest. Blaine fucked Kurt so hard he was screaming in another octave.

Poof sat silently on a speaker in the choir room, letting out the occasional "poof Poof." He flapped his tiny wings and started throwing dung bombs everything, attempting to act like his favorite character, George Weasley. He screamed at his mother, and ate a weed cookie. Which then led to him having a three way with Klaine.

After Dean and Sam finished their incredible sex, they got up and put their clothes back on. Dean started eating some more of the weed cookies and after two more he was too high to function. He stumbled over to Finn Hudson and clang onto him, grinning his perfect and super grin mhmm. "Hey lookie at the giant tree in here, Sammy!"

Sam-who had eaten several of the cookies-was high as well, and walked over to Finn. "Omigosh whats a treeeee doing in here! WE CAN MAKE A NICE WARM FIRE OUT OF IT."

So Dean proceeded to get out his gun and shoot Finn. He put his body parts in a pile as Sam got out a match and threw it at the corpse.

The body sparked on fire and the brothers sat down beside it, roasting marshmallows and occasionally making out. "THIS IS QUITE LOVELY, SAMMY"

The Doctor gasped "My Tie.. my beautiful tie.. the over hair gelled boy stole my bow tie" He sobbed slightly before putting on a fez "It's cool I wear fez's now. Fez's are cool"

Cartman and Kyle looked over to Sam, Dean, and Finn's burning corpse.

"HEY LOOK! A FIRE! IT NEEDS JEWS!" Cartman shouted.

"Cartman, you fatass! You don't say that about someone you just fucked!" Kyle exclaimed in shock.

Then Artie Abrams wheeled in like a boss, with Harry Potter on his lap.

"Don't worry. We have some other Jews here." Artie said. He then threw Rachel into the fire, and started having a threesome with Puck, Harry, and Draco, which would make it a foursome I guess.

Then Hitler swaggered in with his Nazi Swag. "BURN ZA JEWS!" Hitler shouted before fucking Josef Stalin.

Then Jesus entered. "Guys, really? Holocaust jokes? Those are so distasteful, Anne Frankly, they're not funny."

"HAHAHAHAHA I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE!" Said Otto the bus driver.

Lisa Simpson walked in, strutting what she had. "Ex-cccuse me!" She said, z snapping. "Weed coookies are not per-." Lisa couldn't get the whole sentence out, as Bart had shoved a weed brownie into her mouth. She tasted the sweetness, chewing and loving every bite. Soon after, Lisa was fucking the wall, grinding against it.

Otto the bus driver then started having a threesome with Bart and Lisa. Then Herbert the Pervert came in and made Bart, Lisa, and Otto blow his whistles, as he had three of them.

Dean and Sam turned and gasped when they saw the Simpsons family. "SAM!" Dean screamed. "SAM SAM DEMONS! THEYRE YELLOW DEMONS! WITH SPIKY HAIR AND THE WOMEN HAS BLUE HAIR THAT IS NOT RIGHT SAM GET THE HOLY WATER AND GUN!"

Sam fetched the tools and sprayed the bucket of holy water on the family. "DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS."

The Simpsons fell to the ground, their skin burnt from the water.

"JHKEWNBRKEJWRHTCJRGJWKE MSHK"

Dean grabbed his gun with rock salt and shot them all. "GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG". And that was the end of the Simpsons.

Blaine fucked Kurt so hard he ended up pregnant even though that isn't possible. So they had a miraculous conception which the Doctor studied very intrigued, poking and prodding at Kurt

"This is unusual, are you sure you are male? if you are then you aren't human" he whistled softly.

"DEMONS? " The Doctor yelled intrigued, and ran over to where the Winchester brothers were "OOOO YELLOW CREATURES. HOW FASCINATING, FASCINATING"

Ginny Weasley. stared at the craziness, and coughed silently. She flipped her badass hair and held none other than Wanda the Fairy on her shoulder. She poked at Brittany Pierce and began to what Americans call "make out" with her. Though really, it was really called snogging. She then began to take off the blondes Cheerio uniform, while Wanda watched from up close on Ginny's shoulder.

"Aw, shiett. It looks like the animated people holocaust. SPARE KAHL, YOU BASTARDS!" Cartman screamed, holding Kyle close. "HE ALREADY WENT THROUGH ONE GENOCIDE. DON'T MAKE HIM GO THROUGH ANOTHER!"

Kyle started tearing up. "Cartman... That's so sweet!"

"Shut up, Jew." Cartman said, as the one chick from The Incredibles made an indestructible dome around Kyle and Cartman, because they're too perfect to die.

Then Huntbastian fucked so hard that Sebastian went inside of Hunter, literally inside. All the way inside.

Then Spongebob strolled in, because this fanfiction needs more fandoms. "What the fuck..." He mumbled before fucking Squidward and Patrick.

Sam and Dean stared at the mess going on in the room. "DEAN. DEAN. WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN, DEAN?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged and took a bite of another cookie. "BECAUSE WHY NOT. THERES DEMONS IN HERE APPARENTLY, SAMMY."

Sam nodded. "YOU'RE RIGHT. THERES DEMON LURKING EVERYWHERE HERE.."

They suddenly heard Spongebob's voice behind him and turned. "HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT."

Dean gasped and took a step back. "IT'S-IT'S A DEMON." The boys proceeded to shoot Spongebob with their rock salt gun. However, the shot went right through him and Spongebob remained unharmed.

Dean gasped. "SAM. IT'S IMMORTAL."

Sam screamed like a little girl and then the brothers sat down and hugged each other in fear. "WE'RE GONNA DIEEE."

Spongebob giggled when he was shot, but then started sobbing when he saw that Squidward and Patrick had both died. "NOOOOOOO!" He called out. Spongebob then died of a broken heart.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was exploring the inside of Hunter's body.

"HUUUUNT! I FOUND KENNY!" Sebastian called out, pulling Kenny out of Hunter's colon.

"Whuuuut." Hunter said.

"I FOUND KENNY! AND HE'S ALIVE!"

Suddenly, Hunter shitted, and Kenny ate the shit and died again.

"HUNTER! YOU KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARD!" Sebastian shouted before also dying. Hunter then died of a broken heart, like Spongebob did. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sebastian, Hunter, Kenny, and all the dead people started fucking in the afterlife.

Hitler, Jesus, and Stalin started having a threesome, and Kyle and Eric were also going strong.

Then a T-Rex came in and tried to masturbate, but it couldn't, so it ate Stan.

Will was high off a kite , picking up a knife from somewhere he started massacring the glee club members. Marley's scream echoed around the room, as the knife sunk into her skin. Watson and Sherlock appeared outside looking around for clues

"mmm this is a mysterious case. The principal of this school seemed to have been killed and then stripped Naked. Who could have done this Sherlock"

"Elementary, my dear Watson " as he looked into the window "It was obviously that pedo teacher, that has gone psycho and is now stabbing a girl to death"

Then Oreos fell from the skies. Everyone cried but not for those who died. But because it was all confusing and they went back to their own TV series living happily ever after.

But before that happened, Zazzles the kitty cat from Big Bang Theory, her lesbian kitty wife Apricot, and Brody Weston all stabbed Sugar Motta to death.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 In Which They Visit The Tipton

The glee club was singing yet another song leaded by Will, so obviously it was awful. Then, Nanna came in and shot Mr. Shue down and took Blaine and Sam by the shoulders and made them fuck.

Then, Blaine's boyfriend named Kurt came in and fucked Blaine while Blaine shouted, "THREESOME." But his shout was ignored.

Finn looked pissed at Will because he wanted attention from his secret lover which wasn't secret when he started wearing the older mans sweater vests.

The song ended once Mr. Shuester was shot and all the seniors jumped up to sing Harlem Shake. They were then joined in by the rest. Then ya see it being video taped and see them being fools in the glee club. Still high as fuck of course. Then you see Charlie running around them all still giggling.

Tinky Winky strutted on his fat, violet Teletubby legs into the choir room, glaring at everyone and everything, looking for his boyfriend- Bob the Builder. That ugly fucker was a whore bigger than the lad named Brody Weston. He passed through weird, giggling baby and other high as a kite weird people, ready to throw a tantrum and hit everyone with his red purse on their empty imitations of heads.

Meanwhile, in that hotel, Mr Moseby was sitting in the lobby, making sure no little bastards ran in it.

Then, Mr Garrison, the new Glee Club director, boarded everyone in the choir room on a plane to Boston, where Nationals were being held. They made a reservation at the Tipton Hotel.

"Aw, shit..." Mr Moseby said as the Glee Club, Bob the Builder, Tinky Winky, and Charlie all strutted into the hotel.

The door opened again, and in walked Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski.

"What the... Get out of here! You're just children!" Mr Moseby yelled at them.

"Shut up!" Cartman said. He then inserted a racial slur.

Kyle smacked Cartman. "Be nice!"

"NO!" Cartman said.

Mr Moseby sighed, and then London Tipton walked up to him holding a bag of weed.

"Try this! It'll relax you!" London said chipperly.

Mr Moseby smoked the weed and went all chill.

Charlie, the baby, looked at the craziness, and started giggling. She then saw a weed cookie fall out of Cartman's pocket and rushed with the little toddler legs she had, to grab it. Sticking it in her mouth, she started seeing rainbows and unicorns flying everywhere.

Christian Grey had entered where ever they were to be honest they could be in candy land and the man could make it seem horrifying. He carried his box of Kinks and tried to find a suitable woman to try them out on. Maybe Wendy seeing as Bob wasn't really satisfying her anymore. Charlie cartwheels through the mess, giggling non stop. She looked around with dreamy eyes, focusing on Tinky Winky. Her little child imagination told her to hug him, while the weed told her to fuck him. So, despite how young she was, Charlie went to go fuck Tinky Winky.

Will Shuester entered the hotel's playground, feeling like in a pedophile Disneyland. He gazed at all those children in awe, when a baby of a certain fairy couple caught his eye.

Mr Moseby started having an anxiety attack over all the craziness going on in his lobby, so he ran out to the playground, stripped completely, and started doing a stripper dance. Mr Garrison, Mr Slave, and Will Schuester went up to him, and they had a foursome.

"EWWWWW GAY SEX!" Cartman screamed when he saw them.

Kyle gave Cartman a 'bitch please' look. "You have gay sex with me all the time, fatass!"

"Oh yeah." Cartman said.

Then Zack and Cody ran downstairs and saw what was happening. They, too, smoked weed and became high.

Fluttershy flew into the lobby with Kenny on her back. She dropped Kenny into the gay foursome, and Kenny died, but Will, Mr Garrison, Mr Slave, and Mr Moseby fucked his corpse.

"YOU KILLED KENNY!" Stan shouted.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle shouted.

Then Stan started fucking Wendy Testaburger because STENDY, BITCHES!

Arizona from Grey's Anatomy walked in, blinking. "What is going on?" She though, gripping onto her wifes hand.

"I don't know." Callie said.

"Isn't this supposed to be a four star hotel?" Arizona asked.

Callie merely shrugged and pulled her along, stopping at the front desk. Arizona got out her wallet, about to pay the man. But before she could, the lesbian couple was handed a weed cookie, and a key to their room. Arizona rubbed her eyes, walked past the children fucking before Cosmo the fairy started masturbating on her shoulder.

Then Finn fucked Rachel bery hard and Hardy Styles and Louis Tomlinson popped in and fucked as well.

Lord Voldemort walked in because he worked at The Tipton. He sent everyone to their rooms, and they went obediently.

And Zazzles and Apricot cuddles in the cat bed in London Tipton's room.


End file.
